


Simple Freedom

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, but i love the lyrics for pinwheel and simple so much, this is a weird fic for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: After a bad experience from your past left you unable to near a recording studio, you avoided them like the plague which proved troubling sometimes when one of your closes friends Jihoon was in an up and coming boy group and he produced a good majority of their songs.





	Simple Freedom

_Jihoon: I am so sorry the meeting is taking a little longer than expected if you want you can go into my studio and I wait for me there so you don’t have to wait in the cold I already let the front desk know of your arrival._

Teeth chattering you hissed as you glanced at the door before looking around your surroundings, frozen snow sat in piles on the ground, a strong bone-chilling wind blowing making the decision to not enter the one place you refused to ever enter again hard to resist.

Making up your mind by a particular gust of wind that sent you into another shiver you entered the building, the warm greeting you at once. 

“Hello, I am Y/n I was told by Ji- Uh I mean Woozi to go to their studio” you mumble, irritation clearly visible in your voice. 

The secretary looked up at you, nodding “Yes, just take the elevator to the third floor it will be the second door on the left. 

Nodding quickly you mumbled quick thanks before hastily walking towards the elevator, burying your face in your scarf as if you feared being seen. 

Once you reached the third floor you bolted to the room and opened it, before closing it behind you, leaning against it as you took a big sign and closed your eyes. You didn't open them only taking deep breaths in and out.

You hated this place, you hated the studio. It had been so long since you had set foot in one and finally being in one caused your anxiety to peek. 

The reasons were complicated, somewhere along the lines of failed dreams and worthless words of bullshit encouragement from you then vocal coach. 

Opening one eye you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. Jihoon’s studio was very simple and clean, only the necessities present which made you feel more at ease, no clutter no stacks of papers no mess, everything was clean and put away. 

Slowly you walked towards the soundboard, you let your fingers linger over it with caution, would you be lying to say this made you miss the one thing that ruined you. That caused you so much pain and caused years of recovery to get over.

Music was a blessing but also a curse, it kept you together but also tore you apart and it has taken a long time for you to recover from your scars.

At one time you had a dream similar to Jihoon, you wanted to produce and write music, you wanted to be in a group and sing and dance. You wanted to perform, but the abuse of the managers and producers was too much, after years of pushing and ignoring you finally cracked and almost lost everything. 

Jihoon came in to your life shortly after and he only knew bits and pieces of what had happened, you refused to tell him the whole thing for fear he would try to help you overcome it which you had, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it again, even though he mentioned that the company in which you were from was just a rare case and it normally wouldn’t happen. 

Glancing at the door you took a gulp, even though you promised yourself you would never get back into the industry there was no hurt in singing a song was there, it had been so long since you had heard yourself record in a studio, the chills you got from hearing yourself brought on a slight tinge of excitement. 

Biting your lip you contemplated before you flipped on the soundboard, testing it out until it was the setting you wanted, once you did that you hit the record button. 

Stepping into the soundproof recording room you took a deep breath as you picked up the headset, even though you didn’t have music you just felt like you couldn't record without the headset on. 

Closing your eyes you began to sing, the notes filling the small room as you began to warm up your voice.

Chills ran up your body as you hit a particularly high note you didn’t realize you could still hit, smiling you began to sing one of Jihoons songs that you adored. The song was called Simple.

> “I’m standing on the last road for today  
>  It’s like this every day  
>  In this big world  
>  I know I’m like a particle of dust  
>  Nothing is easy  
>  In this exit-less, maze-like world”

You remembered your breathing techniques as you began to sing the chorus.

> “Happiness is only a word  
>  It’s just a dream that everyone wants  
>  But that doesn’t make sense  
>  I don’t even wanna believe that  
>  Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE oh”

In your mind the guitar part started to play as you began to feel the song through your body, unaware of someone not only listening but watching you on the other side of the thick glass.

Singing your way through the song you forgot there wasn’t music playing as you felt as though you could hear it through the silence as you finished up the last chorus of the song.

> “Everything that makes me breathe  
>  I want it to be simple  
>  Until it goes far far away  
>  Until I can’t see  
>  I call you baby yeah  
>  Baby’s called my happiness yeah  
>  Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE  
>  I want it SIMPLE  
>  Oh I want it SIMPLE oh yeah  
>  I want it SIMPLE” 

As you cut off the last note you took in a shaky breath, the adrenaline from singing for the first time in over a year causing your heart to beat quickly.

Catching your breath and studying your heart rate you suddenly hear a song play through the headphone and your eyes shoot open, only to see Jihoon smiling on the other side of the glass as he gestured for you to sing the next song, knowing that you would know it and as luck would have it. It was another song you knew well because you had helped him with the rough parts when he got stuck on it a few months ago. 

Shaking your head you began to panic, how long had he been there? Did he hear you? Slowly you took the headphones off and mouthed you couldn’t and he stopped the music, grabbing the little mic on his side and speaking into it quickly.

“Y/n, please. I don’t fully know what happened, but what I do know is you are hurting in silence and as much as music may have caused that hurt what I just saw, and heard. Were you, healing.”

Stopping you looked straight at him his words running through your head, realizing he was right. As you sang just now you felt free, free from all the fears free from the pain it was the first time in a long time you felt fully and one hundred percent happy. 

As if to encourage you, even more, Jihoon nodded once more before quietly murmuring again into the mic. “This song is yours as much as it is mine. Let your emotions free Y/n, let go.”

Closing your eyes you slowly nodded taking a long inhale before opening your eyes once more. Walking back over to the mic you putting the headphones back on, nodding at him when you were ready. 

The opening piano part began to play and your eyes locked in on him as he watched you carefully, a small smile spreading across his face as he watched you with so much admiration.

> “I waited for you  
>  From far away  
>  Cold wind keeps blowing  
>  A very small pinwheel  
>  Just blanking standing there  
>  Looking so lonely as if it’s looking for someone  
>  Felt like I was looking at me"

The same feeling before began to take over again, the feeling of freedom. As you and Jihoon made eye contact the smile spread across his face only encouraged you further.

It was then that you realize that you should have trusted him, trusted your passion and that this is really where you belonged, the freedom was more than a sign of that.

The lingering feeling that had been following you for so long, it wasn’t because you were hurting anymore it was because you were keeping yourself from what you loved most.

Singing, Music, and most of all, Jihoon.

There was a lot left unsaid when you were together, the light touches, the encouraging words, how he never pushed you to do anything that made you uncomfortable. The look he was giving you right now.

Your heart swelled as you continued to sing, realizing one of two things, that you wanted to get back into music. The other, that you were in love with Jihoon.


End file.
